Modern requirements for a computer system may require that a computer be utilized to run several operating environments, or operating systems, at once. In a typical embodiment, a single logically partitioned computer can run a plurality of operating systems in a corresponding plurality of logical partitions. Each operating system resides in its own logical partition, with each logical partition allocated a part of a processor, an entire processor, or multiple processors from the computer. Additionally, a portion of the computer's memory is allocated to each logical partition. All of the logical partitions are under the control of a partition manager. The partition manager is typically a part of the system firmware and manages the allocation of resources to the operating systems and logical partitions. As such, one logically partitioned computer may run one or more logical partitions and thus virtualize the operations of the applications, operating system, and other program code configured to operate in those logical partitions.
Logical partitions are typically configured by an information technology (“IT”) professional that has authority to access the partition manager and configure each logical partition. Logical partitions may also be configured by the manufacturer of the computer. For example, in a typical configuration, the resources of the computer (i.e., processors, memory, I/O devices) are spread evenly amongst each logical partition. For example, if the computer has eight processors with four processor cores (i.e., the computer is a 32-way system), the computer may be configured with sixteen logical partitions utilizing two processor cores each. In this way, an operating system configured on a logical partition views the logical partition as a two-way computer system (i.e., each computer system having two processors). Similarly, the computer may be configured with eight logical partitions utilizing one processor (i.e., the logical partition utilizes four processor cores). In this way, an operating system configured on the logical partition views the logical partition as a four-way computer (i.e., a computer having four processors).
The logical partitions configured on many conventional logically partitioned computers generally remain static after configuration, with the allocation of the resources to the logically partitioned computer often unknown to users. However, this configuration often results in an inefficient use of the resources in the computer. The needs of an operating environment (or software running on the operating environment) typically vary over time. As such, the operating environment often struggles to conform to the configured logical partitions. In the end, users are typically forced to “shoehorn” data processing into an inadequate logical partition that does not meet resource needs and whose configuration cannot be changed. The operating environment, or applications thereon, configured on that inadequate logical partition is typically starved for resources while other resources in the computer may be unused or underutilized. An operating environment starved for resources is typically associated with a loss of productivity and/or efficiency. Moreover, users are often unaware of the resource allocation to the logically partitioned computer and are typically unaware that free resources may be allocated to individual logical partitions without significantly and adversely affecting the operation of other logical partitions.
Furthermore, the problems and issues listed above are often compounded with logically partitioned computing systems that include a plurality of logically partitioned computers. For example, when it is desired to adjust the resources to one or more logically partitioned computer of a logically partitioned computing system, each adjustment to each desired logically partitioned computer may require those desired logically partitioned computers to be individually accessed by the IT professional. Moreover, resource allocation needs may change multiple times a day, and as such it is generally impossible for the IT professional to adjust the resource allocation of a logically partitioned computer and/or a logically partitioned computing system multiple times per day.
Consequently, there is a continuing need for improving the management of partitionable resources in a logically partitioned computing system so as to minimize the complexity and provide a familiar interface for resource allocation as well as display.